


Doctor Moony

by lupifys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupifys/pseuds/lupifys
Summary: Sirius is sick with the cold, and Remus is playing doctor. When Sirius has a little accident while Remus is gone, it leaves Remus thinking of what may have happened had someone not been there in time. Sirius is as sarcastic as ever, and Remus needn't worry too much, because not even a hurricane would be able to take out Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Doctor Moony

Sirius Black is terribly sick. He was congested, his throat itched real bad, his nose was both runny and stuffed, and he couldn’t stop coughing. He must be dying. That was the only explanation. Nothing else could possibly make him feel this bad.

James had claimed that Sirius had somehow caught some new wizard disease, and had refused to see him for the past two days, he had camped out on the couch downstairs. Sirius called him stupid and had made it a game to chase James around the common room like a zombie at any opportunity, threatening to infect him. Peter had yet to give any guesses, but had been nice enough to get Sirius food from the kitchens whenever he asked.

Remus, however, had gone in an entirely different direction. Since he was half-blood, Remus had attended a muggle primary school, and was all too familiar with the ‘disease’ that Sirius had contracted. So, when he started to show the symptoms, Remus knew what it was straight away.

Sirius Black had no more than a common cold.

Still, Remus had -per his boyfriend's request- taken to playing doctor. He had prescribed bed rest, staying away from others to stop spreading it and infecting the entirety of Gryffindor tower, and a lot of lucozade (which his mother had been kind enough to send by owl) and tremendous amounts of chicken noodle soup. Sirius thought this was absolutely ridiculous, but Remus insisted that since he had practically begged for him to stay and look after him, he had to follow his orders.

It was now nearing the weekend, and Sirius had not left the bedroom since the Sunday previous. Remus hadn’t even let him go to class, collecting his work and then proceeding to do it for him when he finished his own. Sirius was entirely sure that he was going out of his mind.

He needed to leave the confinements of this bedroom, now, or he might end up smashing his head against the walls.

“Moony…” he crooned, on Thursday evening. It was only the two of them, James had quidditch and Peter was off doing something with his newest girlfriend, Louisa Marcus, according to the map. Sirius had no idea when Pettigrew had become such a ladies man. 

Remus looked up from his homework, across the room and laying on his own bed, “Yes, Sirius?”

“Can we go for a walk?”

Now, Sirius was aware of what the answer would be. Remus would say ‘no, Sirius, your cold is contagious and I’ve told you this already,’ but he was so incredibly bored of being stuck in bed that he’d do just about anything for even a peek of the outside world.

Remus shrugged, sitting up and closing his book. Sirius was taken aback.

“Don’t see why not, I need a bit of fresh air anyways.” he said, pulling on his shoes.

“Really?!” Sirius jumped up excitedly, trying to ignore the immediate burning in his chest at sudden influx of air.

Remus laughed, looking at him disapprovingly. He tutted, “You know the rules, Black.”

“Fuck the--!” Sirius attempted to shout, but he fell into a fit of coughs halfway through.

Remus smiled sympathetically, padding over to kiss him on the forehead and flatten down the messy mop of hair on his head. His nose made him look like he could play Rudolph in a live action movie, Remus choked back a laugh. 

“I’m going to get you something to eat. Stay put.”

With that, he left and Sirius scoffed.

‘Stay put’, what was he, a dog?

Actually, don’t answer that. 

Anyway, who was Moony to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He was only his boyfriend, not his dictator. Sirius could do whatever he damn well pleased, thank you very much! And right now, Sirius wanted to go for a walk, and that he would do.

He quickly dressed, cladded in a pair of his own jogging bottoms (that had been gifted by Remus, after he saw how much Sirius liked his one) and fluffy jumper. He grabbed the invisibility coat from James’ trunk and made his way out of the bedroom.

Sirius descended down the twisty staircase with a hand gripped tight on the banister. He felt rather dizzy, all of a sudden. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, after all. Has there always been two portraits on this part of the staircase?

“Sirius, is that you? Remus just left, what on earth are you--”

_Oh, shit. ___

__His eyes fell shut, his legs gave in, Sirius Black tumbled down the rest of the stairs before crashing to the floor._ _

__***_ _

__“Stupid git,” somebody said, annoyedly. Sirius faintly recognised the voice, but he couldn’t pinpoint who it belonged to. “I told him to stay in bed, but he’s so bloody stubborn.”_ _

__Ah, Sirius thought, it was Moony._ _

__He heard another voice pitch in, “Ivan Miklovich from fifth year found him, said he’d tried to see what he was doing out of bed but the arsehole came falling downstairs before he could get another word in. He and a few others brought him here.”  
Here. He hadn’t taken much thought as to where he must be. He supposed it to be the hospital wing, judging by the scent of disinfectant and old sheets. Madam Pomfrey’s signature scent, next to a sickly sweet perfume. _ _

__He tried to open his eyes, but it was so hard. It felt as though they had been sewn shut._ _

__“Will he be okay?” spoke Remus again, seeming perturbed. His hand was rested atop of Sirius’s head, he noticed, softly playing with the hair he had access too. “No long term effects?”_ _

__Sirius thought it was cute that he was still worried, even while being annoyed at him. But then again, Sirius thought Remus was cute all the time._ _

__“No long term effects, my dear. Just make sure he takes it easy for a while.” Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly, her voice soft. “How about you all run along and catch the last of dinner, I’m sure Mr Black will be in tip top shape and ready to play along with your usual antics by the time you see him again.”_ _

__“Can I stay, just for a little? I already ate,” Remus asked, sighing in relief when Madam Pomfrey granted him permission. Sirius heard the curtains around his bed snap shut, and the whisper of a silencing spell, before Remus turned the attention on him once more._ _

__“I know you’re awake, you prick.”_ _

__“No, I’m not,” Sirius muttered, smothering his face into the pillow. He heard Remus chuckle, before he retracted his hand from its previous position nestled in Sirius’ hair. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at Remus in an accusatory way. “Hey, why’d you stop!”_ _

__Now that his eyes were open, Sirius was able to have a proper look at Remus. His eyebrows were still downturned, and his mouth twisted in a frown. The eyes that usually sparkled with mischief looked entirely different, as though they were swimming in pools of worry._ _

__“You really gave us a fright, you know?” he muttered quietly, gnawing his bottom lip. “I was in the hall getting you dinner when some fifth year came running to me telling me you’d fallen. Bleeding from the back of your head, passed out, looked like something out of a nightmare.”_ _

__“Oh…” Sirius whispered, guiltily. Madam Pomfrey must’ve fixed him right up, all he felt now was an ache in the back of his neck. That didn’t take away the fright it must’ve given Remus, never mind James or Peter. “I’m sorry, Moony.”_ _

__Remus laughed lightly, digging his arm under the thin sheet and finding Sirius’ hand, clutching it in his own. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, Sirius, you just need to be careful. It’s lucky Ivan and his mates were even there, or you might’ve--”_ _

__“But I didn’t,” Sirius cut him off, squeezing his hand tightly. “They were there, and I’m fine, okay?”_ _

__Remus looked him in the eyes, a silent message conveyed. He understood._ _

__“Besides,” Sirius said, grinning teasingly, “I don’t think Madam Pomfrey can do as good of a job that my own doctor Moony can.”_ _

__Remus groaned, pushing him away by the shoulder. “You are the absolute worst, you know that?”_ _

__Sirius nodded, beckoning Remus closed with a hooked finger beneath his chin. “I know that, and you love me all the same,” he whispered, before pressing their lips together._ _


End file.
